


Covered in ash

by Kindred



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Jacob Kowalski, How Do I Tag, Hurt Newt Scamander, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Newt Scamander, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Jacob Kowalski, Protective Newt Scamander, Sad Newt Scamander, Stalking, Vampire Jacob Kowalski, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: After what happened in France Newt was lost, his best friend has disappeared, his brother isn't talking to him and he is pretty sure someone is following him. But a visitor offers him the comfort he never thought he would have.





	Covered in ash

**Author's Note:**

> I had a really strange dream last night... serves me right for watching Fantastic beasts and then Dracula XD

“Hello, Newt.” The redheaded omega spun around, to look at the stranger who stood in the doorway of his kitchen. Pulling out his wand he pointed it at the alpha that stood in the shadows his heart pounded in his chest as he tried to think if he left the front door open again. The tall dark-haired alpha looked at him up and down as if he was in awe of seeing him, there was something familiar about the man’s eyes but Newt couldn’t think who they remind him off.  
“Who are you? How did you get into my home?”   
“I’m hurt Newt you don’t recognise me.” The man said holding his hand to his chest.

The Magizoologist frowned as he kept his wand pointed at the alpha as he tried to place the voice…no it couldn’t be…he thinks to himself “Jacob?” He asked as he tilted his head at him “Jacob!” Newt gasped as his eyes widen as his arm dropped and placed his wand back in his back pocket as he walked up to the muggle his frown only deepening at Jacob’s new “I-I hardly recognise you recognised you.” He said as he hugged him, the muggle smiled and let out a chuckle as he hugged him back holding him tightly. He hasn’t seen the American in a year and a half he thought he lost him since Queenie betrayed them.   
“It’s good to see you too.” The man grinned as he held the omega tightly.

The omega remembered one morning when he found that Jacob was gone he had looked for him used everything in his power to find his best friend but the man just disappeared. His brother told him to let the muggle go if he wants to be found he will come back…I guess Theseus was right… In the alpha’s arms, Newt smiled as he hugs pressing his nose into the man’ shoulder and breathed in his scent. But suddenly Newt pulled away when he felt something was wrong “What?” Jacob said holding his arms looking confused as he saw Newt look him up and down. The omega sighed and turned away walked and put the table between them.   
“Why did you do it?” He asked, he suddenly felt tired as he rubbed his eyes. “I could have helped you, you didn’t need to go to…you didn’t have to resort to this.” 

Jacob stood looking at him as he notices the way the omega changed his stance he looked said as he looked him up and down. He was tempted to try as lie about it but he sighed and ran his fingers through his wavy shoulder-length hair “You are one of a kind guy.” He said as he gives Newt a lopsided smile, that is when the omega saw the fangs. “I should have known I could have never get anything passes you.” He tells him, he notices Newt seem defeated looking small “I didn’t go looking for them, they found me.” He says softly   
“Did it hurt?”   
“No, the one to turn me was very gentle. She looked after me.” Newt frowned as he picked the kettle and went to fill it up with water.   
“It looks good on you,” Newt said quietly, he felt sad that this happens to his friends he only wants to protect Jacob. Turning around Newt gasped as he looked up at the warm brown eyes of the alpha and whimpered as he felt the vampire pressed himself close to him. “I-I sorry what happen but you didn’t need to agree to the bite to forget about her.” Newt tells him “I could have helped out.” He felt tears fill his eyes.  
“Don’t feel sorry for me Newt I am happy the way I am, Queenie made her choice to follow him and I’ve made my choice. I didn’t come back for her I came back for you.” He whispered as he pulled the crying omega into his arms and let him cry as he rubbed his back. “Shhh come on Newt you know I’m no good with a crying omega.” He whispers as he kissed the top of his head.   
“I’m sorry I couldn’t help you.” He whimpered, Jacob took the kettle from the omega’s hand and placed it on the stove before he guided the omega to the living room.

He had the omega on his lap and rubbed his back until Newt stops crying and just lay there resting his head on the vampire’s shoulder. “I’m glad you not scared of me.” The alpha rumbles “Once people learn I’m a bloodsucker that’s it they run for the hills or try and kill me.” He mumbled,  
“I’m just so tired Jacob, the Ministry won’t leave me alone my brother isn’t talking to me because of what happened to Leta. Dumbledore has been lying to me and Grindelwald won’t leave me alone...”  
“What do you mean that he won’t leave you alone?” Vampire growled he tighten his hold around the redhead.   
“I think he is following me or had someone following me either that or I am losing my mind. I wake up in the morning he fined the front door wide open and the animals I care for have been feed. I’m so tired Jacob but now you here I can sleep.” He mumbled as he put his head back down on the alpha’s shoulders and closed his eyes.  
“Come with me Newt.” He whispered “Let me look after you, you need a good alpha to look after you. You want to look after everyone else and your creatures but you neglect to look after yourself.” He mumbled softly as he kissed the top of the head.  
“You want to look after me?”   
“Sure, that is why I came back for you.” He felt Newt purr softly and that made the alpha chuckle as felt the soft lips of the omega on his throat.   
“Prove it.”


End file.
